


Who Would’ve Known

by Lovesikk



Category: K/DA (League of Legends), K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: F/F, K/DA, Lesbian, Sex, Smut, W/w, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesikk/pseuds/Lovesikk
Summary: A drunken night sets the gears in motion for the deep want Ahri has for their young member Akali. But how do you confront your feelings when you don’t understand them yourself?





	1. Chapter 1

Clubbing was always fun for Ahri.

The flashing light, bass so loud she could feel it in her chest.

Bars full of people trying to get wasted or pick up someone.

A slow sensual song came on " _ **Imagination**_ " by Eric Bellinger.

Slow winding her hips as over lookers watched.Tail swishing as she ran her hands up and down her sides. As if _tantalizing_ the hungry observers who watched her.

_Girl, come through and let's do what we do in your imagination_

_When I'm gone, show me how you pretend_

_How do you bend your knees? How do you arch your back?_

_How do you scream my name? When we're in your imagination?_

The song blasted throughout the club as more and more eyes were on the gumiho, who could drink up all the attention.

Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulder as she bent down low, sensually grinding once more.

Alcohol mixed with music like this always made her a bit more horny than usual.

Of course there were plenty of meals to choose from but her eyes fell on a certain rapper.

Who was up in the VIP room alone, Kai'Sa had run off to dance with Sivir while Evelynn went off to find her a man to seduce and use.

Akali's eyes glinted as they met her golden ones.

Her black mask hiding her emotions as Ahri felt herself get more fired up by looking at her. She licked her lips as she got more seductive with the dance.

_So how do you do it when it be like three o'clock in the morn'?_

_And how do you touch it when you in that bed all alone?_

_Show me, show me, show me._

_Show me, show me, show me._

She took that as her cue to walk upstairs to the VIP room where Akali was. Alcohol in her veins and lust was the only thing on her mind as she took in the delicious sight before her. Confidence through the roof.

Akali had a black muscle-t shirt on, showing her toned arms. A flannel tied around her waist, ripped jeans and high top sneakers.

The rapper had no clue why the fox had joined her in the room, alone at that. She raised an eyebrow as she approached the tipsy girl. Steadying her as she stumbled.

"Whoa Ahri. I think you had too much to drink."

They headed towards the huge couch in the room and the drunk girl took her opportunity. Pushing the girl down as she straddled her.

Tails swishing as she caressed Akali's chin.

"A-Ahri? What are you doing?" She stuttered. Taken completely off-guard by the drunken fox.

Her dress was short and hiking up, revealing more as she started to grind against the other girl.

Going with the beat of the song.

It was like she was on a high, maybe because she was touching Akali and every touch made her feel on fire.

She didn't know. And she _didn't care_ to question it.

Akali gripped the couch as the other girl grinded harder down on her lap.

The next song made things heat up between the two as Ahri felt herself get into it.

_Laid up on my pillow, it's too late to turn around_

_Feel like I'm a star in this movie on the couch_

_I lead you to the room, it's time for round two_

_As soon as you walk in_

_(As soon as you walk in)_

She earned a groan from the other girl who started to grind against her. Hands reach and squeezing her ass, hard.

Eyes glazed over, Ahri bent down and placed a kiss on the girl's mask before turning around and placing her ass back on Akali's lap once more.

Running her hands up and down the girl's legs as she kept dancing and swirling her hips to the song.

Tails curling around the girl as Ahri turned her head to look at the girl.

And it was a very satisfying sight to see.

Akali's eyes were low and glossed over with lust. Chest heaving up and down as her hands wandered over Ahri's ass.

' _Cause I've been so ready (So ready)_

_To perform (Soon as you walk in), to perform_

_Said I've been so ready (So ready)_

_To perform (Soon as you walk in), to perform_

_Oh, oh, soon as you walk in_

Ahri moaned as she felt her cheeks being grabbed with such dominance.

The tension was too much as they basically dry humped each other.

She couldn't take it anymore, whirling around and grabbing Akali by the collar of her shirt. "We're going home. I'll let Evelynn and Kai'Sa know we left early."

Getting up and dragging a very confused Akali with her, they grabbed a Uber home.

Akali was lost in her thoughts, trying to process the previous events as they entered their empty home.

Ahri grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom.

Which Akali was rarely in. Ever, actually, especially since the two didn't have much interaction besides the usual.

The gumiho's lips crashed into hers after she ripped the mask off the younger girl. At this point she decided to go with the flow, wrapping her arms around the other's waist.

Pulling her as close as they could be. 

Ahri put her arms around Akali's neck as she deepened the kiss. Licking lips for entry as her tongue slipped in and they both groaned.

"Oh my god you taste so good." The fox moaned. She really didn't care about anything at this point. Not about the two being K/DA members, not about the drawbacks of hooking up, and Ahri certainly ignored the _feelings_ she had for the young maknae.

But those feelings were what added to the mix and made the girl feel so euphoric with each touch.

She wanted the rapper inside of her.

Ears flicking against her head, she pulled Akali to the bed who got on top. Pinning her down.

Placing a blazing trail of kisses down Ahri's jawline and neck.

Getting lost in her soft skin and biting on the nape of her neck, making the other gasp.

"Please."

She mewled.

She never begged before. But the way Akali was up against her, she just wanted to skip the foreplay.

Ahri grabbed Akali's hand and placed it between her legs.

Their eyes meeting as Ahri panted with want.

She started off sliding up and down on top the wet garment. Casually teasing and pushing at Ahri's entrance as she moaned for more.

Tired of the teasing, Ahri grabbed Akali's wrist and glared at her. "Akali. I _need_ you to fuck me."

Her golden eyes glowed as the other girl complied.

Ripping her underwear and sliding two fingers in.

She was dripping as her walls opened up for Akali to have more access.

Fingers curling inside as she rocked her hips to meet the thrusts.

The rapper bent down, taking one of Ahri's breast in her mouth as she sucked and licked the sensitive nipple.

Rewarded with another husky moan from the gumiho, her hands grasping onto the rapper's back. Nails digging into her shirt.

"H-Harder!" 

Her breathing was becoming more and more ragged as felt her insides tighten from Akali hitting every right spot. Yanking the girl down so she could grip her more tightly.

She knew her nails had ripped the fabric as they raked over skin.

Biting onto Akali's open neck.

Fingers going as deep as they possibly could. And Akali wasn't showing any signs of stopping anytime soon.

Her fingers expertly curling up and hitting her so good and deep.

Eyes rolling back as Ahri could no longer muffled herself.

Throwing head back and moaning as she came undone.

The other girl pulled out, and the sensation suddenly came to a cease. Making Ahri shoot up and try to snap at the girl who was already making her way between her legs.

A long lick on her clit and down her slit made her shut her mouth as she laid back down.

“My god. Don’t stop.”

She moaned that over and over, her hips moving on their own, trying to gain more friction against Akali’s tongue.

Who’s face was buried between her lips, swirling her tongue at such a slow pace.

“FUCK!! AKALI OH MY GOD YOU FEEL SO GOOD!”

Her mind was going delirious.

Body spasming as Akali continues to lick her sensitive clit. Before stopping and backing off.

“Heh. You tasted pretty..good?” Akali trailed off as she saw that the fox was knocked out.

Probably from being so drunk.

Akali sighed as she got up, covering the naked girl with her blanket and went to her room to freshen.

Wondering if the fox would remember this night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahri woke up with the worst hang over, groaning as she slowly rose out of bed. Not caring that she was completely naked, she did question why she was a little sore down there.

Wondering if she brought home a snack for the night.

Throwing on a big t-shirt that stopped at her thighs she headed out her room.

Ears dropping, tail tucked, she felt absolutely horrible.

And she underestimated the soreness, wincing when she felt her lower abdomen ache a little.

“Ugh.” Trudging over to the kitchen, Akali was sitting there making a bowl of cereal.

Smirking at the fox.

“I see you’re finally up. Here, Eve told me to warm this up for you when you woke up.” Handing her a warm bowl of food that Kai’Sa had cooked that morning.

“Thank you.” Ahri groaned as she sat at the dining table, Akali joining her.

She noticed a bite mark on the other girl’s neck making her tail swish flick back and forth.

“Ok. Cool it Ahri. You’re not _JEALOUS_.” Thinking to herself as she ate her food. Akali paid no mind, watching YouTube videos on her phone and laughing.

“Soo. You’ve got a bite mark on your neck? Who was the lucky girl?” Raising an eyebrow.

The other stopped her YouTube video and smiled. “Oh man. _I_ should be the lucky one. She was dancing all on me last night. Dragged me home and everything. Totally was not expecting it.”

Ahri rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I wasn’t given a name so obviously she wasn’t as important as me~”

“Yeah yeah. I’d say you two were on the same level.” Akali shrugged.

“UMMMMMMMMMM. Wow.” Her eats going flat against her head. She was VERY offended by the statement.

“Whatever enjoy your dumb _club girl_.” Ahri huffed as she finished her food before cleaning her dishes.

Akali didn’t seem affected by her statement at all as she went right back to playing on her phone.

“God she’s such a dumbass sometimes. AKALI I LIKE-wait no???? What am I thinking. I DO NOT like her.” Shaking her head as she washed her dishes she felt the other girl come up behind her.

Pressing her against the counter and the other girl’s body.

“Akali there’s literally space right next to me for you to put your dish in the sink you weirdo.”

But of course she appreciated the body pressed up against her.

“Mmmm yeah you’re right. But this way is way better.” She grinned.

Arms sneaking around Ahri’s sides as she placed her dishes in the sink and washed them.

Her face heated up as Akali pulled away chuckling.

“You’re annoying.” Ahri grumbled. Retreating back to her room.

“Oh please, you love me.” Her young maknae before walking back to her room.

The gumiho was taken aback by the statement but she wasn’t going to be undermined by her. Especially with being the leader of K/DA.

“Oh I do? How about I _show_ you.” She licked her lips, approaching the other girl who lightly blushed and backed away.

“That’s what I thought.” Ahri beamed triumphantly as she passed the flustered rapper and went back to her room to relax.

Ever since their music video had blown up, the group had a little more free time than before.

Her hangover was still pretty bad as she popped a pain pill and laid in her bed.

Mind wandering back to her feelings. And about the certain bite mark on Akali’s neck.

“I seriously can’t deal with this ugh.” Obviously having a hard time dealing with her accepting that she in fact, does have feelings for someone.

Something she really feared after her first incident with falling for somebody.

Not feeling like it was necessary to date or have anything serious since she was already successful on her own.

Yet her thoughts kept tracing back to her feelings and she found it draining.

It’s been a little over a year that Ahri realized she was her heart would stir around the rapper. And she didn’t know exactly why she clutched on the feelings but of course the only person who knew was Evelynn.

Her thoughts interrupted by a phone call.

It was Sarah.

An old colleague from her acting days as a “Star Guardian.”

“Hello?” She picked up. Ears perking.

“Hey Ahri. You free? I wanna go somewhere and eat.”

“Yeah Sarah. I’ll meet you at your favorite cafe?”

——————————

After Ahri did her make up and got ready, wearing nothing but the best of course.

Walking out of her room she saw Akali in the living room working out.

And she practically started drooling.

Watching the girl’s muscles bounce and flex. She was incredibly toned.

Something she noticed during their time shooting for the POP STARS music video.

Wearing nothing but a sports bra and leggings.

She walked up the girl and took a earbud out.

“Hey, I’m going out to see a friend. Are you staying home all day?”

Akali set down the weights and wiped the sweat off of her face before turning to Ahri.

“I might perform on the streets. Not too sure. Might tag some stuff.” Mumbling the last part.

“You better not tag anything!” Ahri yelled as she walked out the door.

Calling an Uber to meet Sarah at the designated cafe.

“Heyy.” Sarah waved.

“Hey bitch.” Ahri smiled.

They both laughed. “So how have you been? I see that K/DA is pretty much at the top now.” The red head asked.

“I’m okay. You know, pop star things. We just finished our tour and deciding on doing some solo stuff.” Ahri replied before they ordered their food.

“Have you _seen_ the reactions to your recent interview with Akali? You’re so nervous around her. I mean not anybody could tell. But I’m certain Eve or I could.”

Ahri’s tail curled into her lap. “Ummm about that? I kinda already told Eve but...I think I like her.”

Sarah choked as she tried to not spit out her water.

“Y-YOU what? Wow. I can’t believe this. You actually like somebody. You know ever since- _yeah.._ you get the point.”

The pop star hung her down and sighed. “I know....I just-she makes me feel happy? I guess. I just feel warm when I’m around her.”

“Then why don’t you just tell her?” Sarah crosses her arms and quirks an eyebrow.

“You know why. It’d just complicate things with K/DA and what if she doesn’t like me back? Then we’d be awkward. And-“

Before Ahri could ramble Sarah cut her off.

“I’d rather you lay it down and get an answer than sit here being this...love sick mess. It’s weird.”

Ahri leaned back in her chair with defeat.

Sarah was right.

“I’d rather get fucked in my ass than confess how I feel.”

Sarah scoffed. “ _Yeah right_. Like you haven’t done that before.”

Ahri’s face flushed.

“W-WHA-who told you?”

“Who else? Ezreal.”

She felt a vein pop in her head. “Oooo I’m gonna kill him whenever I see him.”

After their meet up Ahri thought it’d be best to distract herself with some shopping.

The mall was nearby anyways.

Still wondering who exactly did she bless with sex the other night. And also curse them out because she was so sore and had to walk weird.

Store after store, she had many bags in hand.

Evelynn joined her after a quick text message asking where she was.

“So, did you ever figure out who you fucked?” She asked.

“No! And it’s annoying. I’m actually afraid that it was some thirsty fan. What if they post of pictures of me??? Oh my god.” Ahri sighed.

Evelynn tapped her chin before heading into a store, Ahri following.

“The pictures would have already been all over the internet by now. So I doubt it was a fan. I mean that possibility still stands but who wouldn’t want to post you?” Evelynn shrugged.

“It’s nerve wracking. And Eve I actually got _jealous_ because I saw a bite mark on Akali’s neck.”

A pause. And then Evelynn snickered.

“What? Why are you laughing?” Ahri tails swishing back and forth curiously.

“Nothing. I’m just gonna let you figure it out. But I’ll give you a hint. You and Akali were the first ones home.” She winked.

They headed to her car as Ahri got lost in her thoughts, staring into space. 

“We were the first ones home????? I don’t get it. I mean did I call somebody over while Akali was also doing her business??”

Ahri looked through her call log, there no calls made that night. She didn’t text anyone to come over.

And then it finally dawned on her. 

_They_ were the ones home, not singularly but _together_. 

Her face turning red as she thought about the bite on Akali’s neck. “ _THAT WAS ME?! OH MY GOD THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING_.” 

It also brought her desire into a new light. Especially since she wouldn’t expect Akali to be so down to have sex with her. 

Unless...Akali likes her too?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes


End file.
